¡Las Luces Blancas Restante!
by Xmortal
Summary: Capitulo 4 es una sola parte. Contiene spoiler de final de la serie. Sin Continuar Hasta Nuevo Aviso 13-07-12
1. Funny Bunny Parte 1

**Capitulo 1: Funny Bunny Parte 1**

Una semana después de sellar a Él vuelve la tranquilidad a la ciudad de Tokio, las chicas conservan sus poderes.

Los Alumnos del 3 grado de la escuela primaria tenían una excursión a la playa Shirogane que se inauguró hace dos días.

Por favor los niños y niñas separasen en filas – dijo la Profesora

Muy bien los niños vayan con su Profesor a los vestidores – dijo la Profesora

Vamos, yo las acompañaré hasta los vestidores – dijo la Profesora

Mientras iban caminando hacia los vestidores Kuriko, observo una luz blanca se acercaba a un niño y una niña que estaban jugando en la arena con una pala y un tobo.

¡Niños, tenga cuidado! – grito Kuriko haciendo que las luz blancas cayera sobre ella

La secuencia de transformación de Kuriko empezó con la frase "Funny Bunny", luego pasando el anillo por la pantalla de la campana, colocándose la campana automáticamente en el cinturón, el cambio de ropa de ella fue cubierto por una pala gigante, aparece una ropa morada, usando ambas manos al mismo tiempo en dirección hacia abajo hace aparecer la chaqueta del color morado , por último la falda aparece usando ambas mangos sobre el compacto y luego se voltea de espalda y aparece el símbolo del corazón (todas las secuencia son iguales en esta parte) .

¿Qué demonios me pasó? – se Pregunto Kuriko

¿Será que me he transformado en la cuarta Chica Superpoderosa? - se siguió preguntado Kuriko.

Este aparato parpadea, voy abrirlo - menciono Kuriko en voz baja

Cuando Kuriko abrió el aparato en la pantalla apareció Mojo molesto porque unos niños lo habían molestado mientras descansaba en la playa.

Creo que Mojo me servirá para probar estos poderes – dijo Kuriko

Si, salto tal vez vuele – dijo Kuriko

Lo hice, ahora a buscar a Mojo – dijo Kuriko

Oye, Mojo Jojo deja de molestar a esos niños – dijo Kuriko

¿Una cuarta Chica Superpoderosa? – pregunto Mojo

Es lo más inteligente que has dichos en tu vida como villano – respondió Kuriko

¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto Mojo

Yo soy Funny Bunny - respondió Kuriko

Que nombre más ridículo y que arma más tonta una pala gigante – dijo riéndose Mojo

A ver Funny Bunny si tú puedes derrotar a mi Robot – dijo Mojo JoJo entrando a su Robot.

No me subestime Mono Estúpido – dijo Kuriko

"Pala Boomerang" – grito Kuriko tirando la pala como si fuera un boomerang haciendo que los brazos del robot se queden enredados por tratar de atraparla y luego la pala volvió a Kuriko.

Tornado – grito Kuriko mientras giraba su cuerpo rápidamente para golpear a Mojo JoJo, además la arena le entro al robot de mojo dejándolo inutilizado y a punto de explotar.

El Último Ataque es ¡Súper Recogida! – menciono Kuriko

Kuriko puso ambas manos en la pala y agarro al robot tirándolo fuertemente hacia atrás para mandarlo a volar, y justamente fue cuando que el robot exploto.

¡Oh! Demonios no puedo volver a la normalidad – se enfundo Kuriko


	2. Funny Bunny Parte 2

**Capitulo 1: Funny Bunny Parte 2**

Es posible que mi hermana sepa algo ya que ella tiene un cinturón igual que este, así que la voy a llamar – dijo Kuriko

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio estaban las tres chicas hablando de la vuelta de sus poderes.

¿Aun no puede cree que los poderes volvieron? – menciono Momoko

Si, son geniales – dijo Kaoru

Ya llevan hablando una semana sobre eso – dijo Ken algo enfadado

¿Oigan pero no son 7 luces blancas que usamos para sellar a Él? – pregunto Miyako

*Ring* *Ring*

Mi teléfono móvil suena – comento Momoko

Hola, ¿Quién habla? – dijo Momoko al contestar su teléfono móvil

Hermana, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente en privado – grito Kuriko

¿Pero tú no estabas en playa? – pregunto Momoko

Sí, pero sucedió algo y regrese sola a la escuela – respondió Kuriko

¿Pero como que te regresaste sola? – pregunto Momoko

Deje una nota en el autobús diciendo que tú me viniste a buscar temprano – dijo Kuriko

Bueno, iré a la escuela a buscarte – dijo Momoko.

Al Terminar la llamada Momoko salió corriendo hacia la escuela primaria para buscar a su hermana, pero accidentalmente Peach el trato de empujar a Momoko para detenerla.

¿Peach, que te sucede? – pregunto Ken que vio a Peach demasiado agitado

Un nuevo miembro - respondió Peach que andaba corriendo por todo el pasillo del laboratorio para llamar la atención

¿Te refieres a Kuriko? – pregunto Ken

Ella es la nueva – respondió Peach volviendo a correr

Peach, tómatelo con calma – dijo Ken

Ken, hay una llamada del alcalde – gritaron las otras dos chicas

Ya voy, atiendan ustedes – respondió Ken

Está bien – respondieron las otras dos chicas

¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto Miyako

No exactamente, más bien creo que es algo bueno al parecer apareció otra compañera para ustedes, por favor miren la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de la Playa Shirogane. - dio el Alcalde

Upps, tenemos problema con la grabación – dijo Alcalde

Bueno, Chicas la grabación mostraba que Mojo Jojo estaba descansando en la playa, y se enfado porque unos niños los estaban molestando, luego llego una Chicas Superpoderosa y peleo contra Mojo Jojo lo mando a volar – dijo la Sra. Bellum

Al parecer ya funciona aunque solo conserva la batalla – dijo el Alcalde

Pero, si es la hermana menor de Momoko – grito Miyako

¿Pero como obtuvo estos poderes? – pregunto Kaoru

Recuerda, lo que hablamos esta mañana es posible que una de las 3 luces restante le haya caído a ella – menciono Miyako

Por lo que veo, Peach tenía razón – dijo Ken que andaba llegando a ver el video

Llamaré a Momoko por el teléfono – dijo Miyako

Hola, ¿Quién habla? – contesto el teléfono Momoko

Tu hermana se ha transformado en una chica superpoderosa, es por eso que te llamo, puede ser que no puede volver a la normalidad. – dijo Miyako

¡¿Qué?! – grito Momoko

Mejor me apresuro – dijo Momoko colgando el teléfono

Momoko estaba pasando el mercado y no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con el Profesor Utonium

Momoko, ten más cuidado – dijo el Profesor Utonium

Lo siento, Profesor es que a mi hermana le cayó una luz blanca y se transformo – dijo Momoko

Miyako, dice que podría ser una de las luces restante que se usaron para sellar a Él – dijo Momoko

Es muy posible eso – comento el Profesor Utonium

Me debo ir, traeré a mi hermana al laboratorio lo más pronto posible – dijo Momoko

Rayos, hay demasiado trafico mejor iré transformada – dijo Momoko metiéndose en una callejón para transformarse.

¡Bombón! – dijo Momoko para comenzar su secuencia de transformación

¡Así, llegare más rápido! – dijo Momoko

Al fin llegas Tonta – dijo Kuriko molesta

No es mi culpa – respondió Momoko

Claro que si – volvió a quejarse Kuriko

¿Quiere volver a la normalidad? – pregunto Momoko

Claro, que si Tonta – respondió impaciente Kuriko

Primero debes saber que estas rompiendo una norma que nos pusieron, la cual es "No pelear entre nosotras" – comento Momoko

Lo siento – se disculpo Kuriko

En verdad si fue mi culpa, iba tan rápido a buscarte que no me fije que había chocado con el Profesor Utonium y me quede hablando con él mientras recogía la comida que se le había caído mientras chocamos – dijo Momoko

Hablando de eso, el nos espera en el laboratorio – dijo Momoko

Está bien, vamos de inmediato – dijo Kuriko

Al llegar a laboratorio Momoko le presenta a todos lo de laboratorio, el profesor manda a Kuriko al cuarto del Rayo de Partículas y así Kuriko vuelve a la normalidad quedándose con el cinturón y el compacto igual que las otras chicas y también modificado por si alguna razón aparece un monstruo en la actividades diarias de Kuriko.

Sera mejor contarle toda la Historia a Kuriko - dijo el Profesor

No, hace falta ya mi hermana me con todo, incluso lo detalles y las normas – dijo Kuriko

Papa, digo Profesor creo que sería bueno avisarles a los padres Akatsumi de los poderes de sus dos hijas, como es cuatro años menor, que la demás no podemos meterla en el mismo salón, pero mientras estén en su casa o cuando salgan a pasear estén siempre juntas – dice Ken

Buena idea, Ken los llamare – dijo el Profesor.

Continuara…


	3. No es la Ciencia, es el Destino Parte 1

**Capitulo 2: No es la Ciencia, es el Destino parte 1**

*ring * *ring*

Hola, es la señora Akatsumi - dijo Sra. Akatsumi

Habla el Profesor Utonium del Laboratorio – dijo el Profesor Utonium

¿Qué deseas?- pregunto la Sra. Akatsumi

¿Ustedes podrían venir inmediatamente al laboratorio? –pregunto el Profesor

¿No, puedes decirme por teléfono? – pregunto la Sra. Akatsumi

No, sería muy peligroso – contesto el Profesor

Está bien, saldremos de inmediato – dijo la Sra. Akatsumi

Cariño, el Profesor Utonium quiere vernos a los dos, al parecer es algo importante que nos tiene que decir – dijo la Sra. Akatsumi

Entonces vamos – contesto el Sr. Akatsumi

Al llegar los padres a la entrada del laboratorio, se dieron cuenta que sus hijas los esperaba en ese lugar.

¿Kuriko tu no debías estar en la playa? – preguntaron ambos padres

Sucedió, algo y es lo que te vamos a mostrar – dice Kuriko

¿Lista hermana? – pregunto Momoko

Claro, Capitana - respondió Kuriko

¡Bombón! – menciono Momoko iniciaron su secuencia de transformación

¡Funny Bunny! – menciono Kuriko al mismo tiempo que su hermana para transformarse junta.

¿Entonces Kuriko fue la que venció al Mojo JoJo en la Playa? – preguntaron los Señores Akatsumi.

Si – respondió Kuriko

Mejor cuéntale todo Kuriko. – dijo Momoko

Esta mañana estaba yendo a los vestidores de la playa junto a mis compañeras y profesoras, automáticamente voltee y mire que se acercaba una luz blanca a dos niños e instintivamente los protegí y me transforme en esto, me dio curiosidad y abrir el compacto y mostraba que Mojo estaba causando problemas, lo derrote y me trate de quitar la transformación, ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió llamar a mi hermana para decirle que necesitaba ayuda y que había regresado sola escuela porque este cinturón se parecía mucho al de ella. – dijo Kuriko

¿Y dónde vino esa luz blanca? – pregunto el Padre

Eso, será mejor que te lo explique el Profesor, Ken, Momoko y las otras dos chicas – dijo Kuriko

Por esa razón los llamo – dijo Kuriko

El Secreto está a salvo porque son nuestras hijas – comentaron los padres de las niñas

Bueno pasen adelante, le contaremos todos – dijo Ken acompañados de las otras dos chicas.

Yo, soy Miyako Gotokouji, y soy Burbuja cuando me transformo - se presento Miyako

Yo, soy Kaoru Matsubara, y soy Bellota cuando me transformo – se presento Kaoru.

Kaoru, ¿tu padre no será Tokio Matsubara? – pregunto el padre de las Akatsumi

Si – dijo simplemente Kaoru

A, lo siento yo soy Ken el hijo del Profesor – se presento Ken

Bueno Ken, ¿podrías contarnos de donde vienen las luces blancas? – preguntaron los padres Akatsumi

Hace varios meses estábamos investigamos la reacción del Químico X, justamente cuando íbamos a merendar un pastelito, mi mascota digital Peach tiro accidentalmente uno al Químico X, transformándolo en un nuevo químico que denominamos "El Químico Z", justo después el clima en todo el mundo se altero y yo decidí usar ese Químico para usar destruir los iceberg en la bahía de Tokio, cuando dispare el Rayo aparecieron 7 luces blancas, 4 de ellas le pego a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru transformándolas, la 4 luz le pego a mi mascota digital dándole la capacidad de hablar, luego de esos la demás luces blancas salieron de nuestro radar, del iceberg también salieron luces negras, una luces le pego a Mono del Zoológico transformándolo en Mojo Jojo, otra le pego a la hija menor de Shirogane que estaba salvando su gata, y la tercera luz se fue al viejo museo.

Te refieres que revivieron accidentalmente, al demonio mas malvado de todo llamado "Él" – interrumpió El Sr. Akatsumi a Ken

¿Tu sabia que ese demonio estaba sellado en ese viejo museo? – pregunto Ken

Claro, La roja de las Grandes Chicas de Edo fue mi ancestra se llamaba Momo – contesto el Sr. Akatsumi

Con razón se parecen demasiado – mencionaron Miyako y Kaoru

Hace una semana Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se fueron al pasado, para encontrarse con las Grandes Chicas de Edo, para saber cómo volver a sellar a Él, Kennai Hiragana le dijo que debían recolectar las sietes luces blancas que habían salido de iceberg, para sellar a él. Lo malo que es tres de la luces andaba en el pasado, luego de volver a presente Él había tomado el control del Monte Fuji, y las chicas tuvieron que usar todo su poder para sellar a Él, por alguna razón los poderes le volvieron a los cuatros. – termino de Ken

Continuara....


	4. No es la Ciencia, es el Destino Parte 2

**Capitulo 2: No es la Ciencia, es el Destino parte 2**

Entonces, la luz blanca que le cayó a Kuriko es una de la que estaba en el pasado – dijo Sra. Akatsumi

Es muy posible – dijo el Profesor llegando

Otra cosa que queríamos hablar con ustedes, es que su hijas deben de estar juntas cuando ustedes se vayan, es una forma de cuidarse entre sí - dijo el Profesor

En eso no hay problemas, ella son muy pegadas aunque siempre anda discutiendo – dicen sus Padres

Ahora, que me recuerdo cuando conocí a Kuriko en la escuela, me pregunto qué hacia su hermana capitana en el laboratorio. - menciono Ken.

Si, la mayoría de veces la llama así – dicen los padres de Akatsumi.

Es, cierto Kuriko siempre me toma como líder – dice Momoko presumiendo

Momoko, en un equipo no hay líder ya deberías saber eso – la regañaron sus padres

¿Miyako y Kaoru se podrían transformar? – pregunto el padre Akatsumi

¿Porque? – preguntaron ambas

Viendo que Momoko es descendiente de Momo de las Grandes Chicas de Edo, ustedes podrían ser descendientes de las otras dos chicas de esa época. – dijo Sr. Akatsumi

Yo no – dijo Kaoru

Eh, Peach hazlo – dijo Ken

Chicas superpoderosas Z las necesitamos – dice Peach activando la transformación de Burbuja y Bellota.

Otra vez tu, Perro estúpido – dice enojada Kaoru

Burbuja Capturadora – dice Miyako atrapando a Kaoru

Tranquilízate Kaoru, el Sr. Akatsumi debe tener una buena razón para esto dijo Miyako.

Antes, de que Momoko naciera yo tenía un pasatiempo digamos era un simple detective, viendo a todas ustedes tres y a Peach no me cabe la menor duda, que este suceso no es científico, estos poderes que ustedes tiene, son el destino de esta con ustedes. – comento el Sr. Akatsumi

Profesor, ¿tendrás alguna imagen de Kennai y de las Grandes Chicas de Edo? – pregunto Sr. Akatsumi

Lo pondré en pantalla – dijo el Profesor

Si, se fijan Peach tiene el mismo color de Kennai, y Momoko es descendiente de Momo, Miyako tú podrías ser descendiente de la azul, y tu Kaoru podrías se descendiente de la verde. – dijo el Sr. Akatsumi

Kuriko, tu poder no es sorpresa para mí, en el pasado una semana después de que Kennai, sellara a Él volvió hacer el Químico llamado Kennainum, y accidentalmente la casa exploto pero sin saber que la hermana menor de Momo "Uri" estaba ahí, cuando se dio cuenta había transformado a otra chica pero esta era morada - dijo Sr. Akatsumi

Esta historia tiene mucho sentido, en este caso – dijo Ken

Si, el Sr. Akatsumi tiene razón creo que ustedes chicas deberían revelar su identidades a la familia, así tal vez consigamos la forma de localizar las otras dos luces restantes. – dijo el Profesor Utonium

¡Entendido! – dicen ambas chicas.

Kaoru, sobre todo tú no tienes que preocuparte, tu familia ya tiene una identidad secreta tu padre, así que ellos sabrán guardar el secreto – menciona Momoko

Profesor, a mi me puede tomar un poco más de tiempo, ya que mi abuela es muy mayor, y le cuesta recordar las cosas – menciona Miyako

No importa, total no tenemos prisas – dijo el Profesor.

Está bien – dijo Miyako

¿Cómo está Takaaki? Hoy lo fuiste a visitar, ¿no? – pregunto Momoko

Si, está mucho mejor que antes y decidido a curar su enfermedad, también me comento algo interesante, dijo que hace 100 años exactamente apareció un hombre lobo aterrorizando la ciudad de Edo, que resulto ser el ancestro de él, dice que al parecer su ancestro fue salvado por una chica vestida de azul – comento Miyako

Recuerden, revelar su identidad secreta a su familia – dijo el Profesor

Chicas a casa, por hoy todo está bien – dijeron al mismo tiempo Sr Akatsumi y el profesor

Mientras tanto en el espacio El aun tenia energia para hablar en el espacio murmurando...

Antes de que me sellaran averigüe donde está el secreto de las chicas superpoderosas z, una cuarta de las Grandes Chicas de Edo dejo notas a las descendiente de las familias de las Grande Chicas de Edo, todas coinciden con esta nueva generación, sabiendo eso deje partículas negra en la tierra. – dijo El

Que frio… - se quejo El estornudando

Continuara…


	5. ¡Batalla en Casa! Parte 1

**Capitulo 3: ¡Batalla en Casa! Parte 1**

Mientras tanto en la tierra las partículas negras de él, estaban llegando a las casas de las chicas a tomar posesión de los objetos pequeños para luego transformarse en unos monstruos, unos minutos más tarde Miyako, llega a su casa para ver que se abuela estaba siendo atacada.

¡Cuidado Abuela! – grita Miyako empujando a su abuela para salvarla del monstruo

¿Estás bien Miyako? – pregunta la abuela de Miyako.

Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes esto solo fue un rasguño – dijo Miyako

Ya me he enfrentado a varios monstruos más fuerte que tú – se burlo Miyako del Monstruo.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta la abuela

¡Porque yo soy Burbuja! – dijo Miyako a decir eso comenzó la secuencia de transformación.

Con que tú eres Burbuja mi amo mando a destruirte – dijo el Monstruo.

¡Eso lo veremos! – dijo Burbuja haciendo sus ataque de la burbuja que atrapa a los monstruos.

¡Miyako! En ese closet hay algo muy importante para nuestra familia, lamentablemente no sé lo que contiene – dijo débilmente la abuela.

No me digas que contiene información sobre las Grandes Chicas Edo – dijo Miyako

¡Exacto! – dijo el Monstruo

Yo fui creado por Él justo antes que tú y tus amigas lo sellaran y fuera enviado al espacio. Él ya sabía sobre los secretos de sus poderes - dijo el monstruo.

Gracias por revelar la información, ahora ya sé como vencerte sin dañar lo del closet - dijo Miyako

¿Abuela, te puedes levantar? – pregunto Miyako

¡Creo que sí! – respondió la Abuela

Abuela, trae todo el helado de la nevera que haiga con eso lo venceremos, mientras yo lo distraigo. – le susurro Miyako a su abuela

¿Helado? – le pregunto la abuela a Miyako.

Las cosas congeladas son su debilidad, te contare todo más tarde – le volvió a susurrar a su abuela.

Para hacerlo lo más rápido posible, sería mejor que acercaras al monstruo al pasillo de afuera que está cerca de la cocina– le susurro la Abuela a Miyako.

¡Entendido! – dijo Miyako

*comienza la canción de batalla de las Powerpuff Girls Z*

Oye a que no me atrapas – se burlo Burbuja mientras volaba

¿Una llamada de Kaoru? – se pregunto Miyako mientras volaba para que el monstruo se acercara mas a la cocina

¿Miyako pudieras venir a mi casa que hay un monstruo aquí? – pregunto Kaoru

Lo siento, en mi casa también apareció uno aunque yo y mi abuela tenemos un plan para acabarlo ya que son hechos de partículas negras de Él – respondió Miyako.

¡Puertas Boomerang! – grito el Monstruo haciendo que las puertas volaran hacia Burbuja, mientras que Miyako se defendía con las burbujas capturadoras haciendo que atraparan las puertas que había lanzado el monstruo, cuando Miyako se dio cuenta que su abuela comenzaron el plan el cual enfriar las Burbujas con la comida congelada. Y lo mejor es que el plan estaba funcionando perfectamente al final el monstruo quedo encerrado en una burbuja llena de comida congelada haciendo que las partículas negras fueran destruidas del frio.

En la casas de los Akatsumi había pasado algo similar cuando la familia Akatsumi llego a su casa el Señor Akatsumi le quería mostrar una pequeña cosa a sus hijas, según él era un cofre que nunca pudo abrir pero tuvo un mensaje diciendo "Para las familias descendientes de las Grandes Chicas de Edo", pero cuando lo fue a buscar fue atacado por un monstruo hechos de utensilios de cocinas, era un poco más elaborado estaba hecho completamente de ollas.

¡Niñas a la carga! – gritaron los Padres

¡Entendido! – respondieron ambas

¡Bombón! – dijo Momoko iniciando la transformación

¡Funny Bunny! - dijo Kuriko para iniciar la transformación

A Diferencia de la batalla de Miyako esta fue mucho más fácil, el monstruo aunque estaba muy bien elaborado era demasiado pesado para moverse rápidamente, y el segundo error es que estaba cerca de la nevera. Lo único que hacía era lanzar ollas o sonar las ollas para que la gente se aturda debido a sonido de las ollas.

Esto es obra de Él, estoy seguro – comento el Padre

Momoko, me habías dicho que la debilidad de ese demonio era el ¿frio cierto? – pregunto Kuriko

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto Momoko comiendo dulces.

¿Una llamada de Kaoru? – pregunto

Momoko un monstruo apareció en mi casa, ¿puedes venir? – pregunto Kaoru

¡No podemos estamos en la misma situación! – respondió Momoko comiendo dulces.

¡No es momento de comer dulces! Mira el monstruo esta cerca de la nevera – dijo Kuriko.

¡Eso es! Ya entendí lo que Kuriko quiere decir si el monstruo llega un poco acercarse más a la nevera abriendo el congelador podremos derrotarlo. – dijo la madre de las niñas.

¿Con que ese es el Plan? – pregunto el monstruo tratando golpeando la ollas haciendo que a Momoko se le cayera el dulces y eso hizo que se molestará mucho.

Kuriko empezó con su ataque de pala boomerang haciendo que el monstruo se cayera, y luego la Momoko abrió la puerta de congelador con su Yo-Yo, haciendo que el monstruo fuera derrotado.

Mientras tanto en casa de Kaoru también apareció un monstruo pero este monstruo era el más difícil de los tres, era un televisor pero debido a los cables era un problema también, los ataques del monstruo era lanzar discos, estrangular con los cables y generar electricidad.

¡Auxilio! Necesitamos Ayuda – gritaba la mama de Kaoru

¡Chicas Superpoderosas Z las Necesitamos! – gritaba el hermano menor de Kaoru

¿Eh mi compacto brillando? ¿Creía que solo Peach puede activarlo? – se pregunto Kaoru corriendo al edificio

Al abrir su compacto vio que su familia estaba atrapada por un monstruo, los tenían acorralados con los cables y algunos discos.


	6. ¡Batalla en Casa! Parte 2

**Capitulo 3: ¡Batalla en Casa! Parte 2**

¿Alguien me llamó? – pregunto Kaoru

Kaoru ten cuidado hay un monstruo aquí – dijo la mama

¿Acaso tú eres una Chicas Superpoderosa? – pregunto el Monstruo

¡Si soy una! – dijo Kaoru

Es hora de transformarse – menciono Kaoru pero justo antes de decir la frase el monstruo golpe el compacto que voló lejos.

¡Oh diablos me atrapo! – dijo Kaoru

¿Oigan quien fue el que llamo a las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z? – pregunto Kaoru

Fui yo - respondió el hermano menor

¿Podrías decirlo nuevamente por favor? – pregunto Kaoru

¡Bueno lo intentare! – respondió el hermano menor

¡Chicas Superpoderosas Z las Necesitamos! – volvió a gritar el hermano menor de Kaoru y al decir eso el compacto se vino volando automáticamente activo la secuencia de transformación.

¡Al Fin! – grito Kaoru

¡Gracias, hermanito! – dijo Kaoru

¡Esto es un secreto! ¡¿Entienden?! – pregunto Kaoru

¡Claro! – gritaron todos

Hablando de secretos, ¿Donde está papá? – pregunto Kaoru

¡Estoy arriba tuyo! – respondió el padré

¿Cómo llegaste al techo? – pregunto Kaoru

Fui yo use mi ataque eléctrico para pegarlo al techo. – respondió el monstruo

¡Espera 30 minutos en el parque! – dijo molesta Kaoru golpeando al monstruo con su martillo sónico.

¿Por qué tiraste el televisor y el mueble a la calle? – pregunto el hermano mayor

¡Para no hacer más escándalo aquí! – respondió Kaoru

¿En ese mueble no había nada en especial? – pregunto Kaoru

Yo no recuerdo si había algo valioso en ese mueble – respondió el padre

Cariño, tú me dijiste que eras descendiente de una de las Grandes Chicas de Edo y que como prueba estaba un cofre verde en ese mueble. – comento la madre de Kaoru.

A cierto lo había olvidado – dijo el padre de Kaoru

Justamente lo que me pidió obtener el Profesor Utonium lo tiene ese monstruo. – dijo Kaoru

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaron todos

Luego se los explicaré – respondió Kaoru

Necesitare ayuda con el monstruo llamaré a mis amigas

Momoko un monstruo apareció en mi casa, ¿puedes venir? – pregunto Kaoru

¡No podemos estamos en la misma situación! – respondió Momoko comiendo dulces.

¡No es momento de comer dulces! Mira el monstruo esta cerca de la nevera – regaño Kuriko.

Bueno, espero que Kuriko pueda sola con el monstruo – pensó Kaoru mientras cerraba la llamada.

¿Miyako pudieras venir a mi casa que hay un monstruo aquí? – pregunto Kaoru

Lo siento, en mi casa también apareció uno aunque yo y mi abuela tenemos un plan para acabarlo ya que son hechos de partículas negras de Él – respondió Miyako.

Gracias por la información, Miyako – dijo Kaoru.

Bueno, ahora los únicos que me pueden ayudar son los de mi familia – dijo Kaoru.

¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntaron todos

Si usamos una técnica similar al rayo de amor amor, creo que podamos vencer al monstruo. – pensó Kaoru

¡Bingo! Ya tengo el plan – dijo Kaoru

Primer me quitare la transformación y saldré como si me fuera con mis amigas unos cincos minutos más tardes saldrán ustedes harán como si me fueran a buscar a parque, ya que mande al monstruo para allá, yo entretengo al monstruo durante los cuatros minutos, cuando estemos todos uniremos nuestras manos a este compacto si estamos completamente en sincronía lograremos un golpe final. El Alcalde pagará los daños materiales – dijo Kaoru

¡Entendimos! ¿Qué nombre le pones al ataque? – pregunto el hermano menor emocionado.

¿Qué les pareces Matsubara Beam Finish? – pregunto Kaoru

¡Perfecto! – respondió todos al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer ya comenzó el Plan esta todos sincronizados – comento Kaoru

¡Es la hora! – dijo Kaoru

¡Familia Matsubara a la Carga! – gritaron todos juntos.

¡Bueno me voy familia! – dijo Kaoru

El plan funcionaba a la perfección el monstruo solo quería acabar con Kaoru, ya que mientras estuvo en el parque no hizo nada malo excepto que asustaba a la gente y también tuvo tiempo de revelar su otro ataque que era hacer secuaces con discos, luego de unos minutos llega Kaoru a transformarse haciéndole una señal a su familia.

Vamos es la señal el compacto brilla – dice el hermano mayor

¡Todo está perfecto! – dice la madre

¡Familia Matsubara a la carga! – dicen todos

Los Matsubara llegaron a parque caminando justo como lo habían planeado Kaoru

Llego la hora familia – dijo Kaoru

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto el monstruo

¿A caso mi familia no puede darme una ayudita? – pregunto Kaoru

¡No importa los acabaré de todos modos! – dijo el monstruo

¡Ahora todos juntos pongan las manos en el compacto! – grito Kaoru

Funciona se está cargando – dijo el padre

Cuando llegue a 80% cambiamos de posición papa y mama estarán al atras mío tocándome los hombres mientras que los hermanos se pondrán atrás de mama o papa tocándoles las manos eso se llamara formación pirámide.

¡Ahora Formación Pirámide! - dijo Kaoru

El compacto 98% - dijo el padre

¡Mastubara Beam! ¡Finish! – gritaron todos mientras Kaoru apuntaba al monstruo, del compacto salió un rayo blanco que acabo completamente con las partículas negras.

¡Lo hicimos! – gritaron toda la familia Matsubara

¿Dónde nos quedaremos el monstruos destruyo todo nuestro departamento? – pregunto el hermano menor

Creo que se podrían quedar en el laboratorio del Profesor Utonium – respondió Kaoru quitándose la transformación.

Necesito entregar este cofre verde al Profesor Utonium – mencionó Kaoru

¿Entonces vamos ya para allá? – pregunto la madre de Kaoru.

Claro, además me dijo que tenían que venir todo para contarles el secreto de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z – dijo Kaoru.

-En el Próximo Capitulo-

¿Otra batalla tu lugar al mismo tiempo que las nuestras? – pregunto Kaoru

¿Los Chicos SuperApestosos molestando en hospital? – pregunto Miyako

¿Cómo esos chicos sabían que estábamos ocupadas? – pregunto Momoko

Los Chicos SuperApestosos fueron detenidos por un nuevo héroe llamado el Protector de Hospital. – menciona Ken

¡Es Taka-chan! – grita Miyako

No se pierda el próximo capítulo: Takaaki vs Los Chicos SuperApestosos

------Notas de Autor ---------------------------------------

No quiero Flood de Reviews esto va para todos cuando suba varios capítulos comente en el ultimo.


	7. ¡Takaaki vs Los Chicos SuperApestosos!

**Capitulo 4: ¡Takaaki vs Los Chicos SuperApestosos! **

Las misma tarde durante la recolección de los cofres secretos de "Las Grande Chicas de Edo" otra batalla tuvo lugar en el hospital, tres chicos estaban haciendo caos se hacían llamar los Chicos SuperApestosos en ese momento aparece Takaaki.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Takaaki

Yo soy Brick – dijo el chico de rojo

Yo soy Boomer – dijo el chico de azul

Yo soy Butch – dijo el chico de verde

Y juntos somos Los Chicos SuperApestosos – gritaron los tres chicos juntos

¡Vinimos hacer el caos aquí! – vuelven a gritar los tres chicos.

Y nadie nos podrá detener, nos enteramos que las Chicas Superpoderosas Z están ocupadas – dijo Brick

Llamaré al laboratorio – dijo Takaaki

En ese momento en el laboratorio

Tres monstruos aparecieron en las casas de las chicas superpoderosa – dijo Ken

Eso quiere decir que la ciudad esta desprotegida – dijo el Profesor por ahora

Los Chicos SuperApestosos están causando problema – avisa Peach

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Ken y el Profesor

Ha entrado una llamada al laboratorio – avisa el Profesor

Hola Profesor Utonium – dice un chico de cabello amarillo con ropa de hospital

¡Es Takaaki! – grita Ken

¿Sucedió algo malo en hospital? – pregunta el Profesor

Los Chicos SuperApestosos están haciendo caos y desordenando el hospital, también dicen que las chicas están ocupadas en estos momentos llamaba para verificar si lo que decían era verdad. – dijo Takaaki

Están en lo correcto esos chicos malcriados – dice Ken

Bueno no importa, creo poder hacer un plan para derrotarlos a esos tres – dice Takaaki

Bueno un dato importante la debilidad de esos tres son los besos de las chicas y no le gustan que los toque una chica – dice Ken

Ya tengo un plan se lo contare a los doctores y enfermeras - dice Takaaki

Les envió el plan de prueba, les llegara de inmediato – dice Takaaki

Si, ya llego – dice Ken

Creo que si podrás atrapar a los Chicos SuperApestosos de esa manera – respondió el Profesor Utonium.

¿Entonces esta aprobado? – pregunta Takaaki

¡Solo ponerlo en marcha! – grita Ken

¡Lo haré inmediatamente! - responde Takaaki

¡Buena suerte, Takaaki-kun! – gritan todos en el laboratorio

¡Entendido! – dice Takaaki

Aunque el plan ya estaba en marcha, la llamada era parte del plan – dijo Takaaki en voz baja por el teléfono cerrando la llamado.

El plan era una persecución durante todos los pisos y habitaciones del hospital, algunas de las niñas o adolecentes actuaban cursi y otras decían que necesitaban ayuda para poder levantarse y así los Chicos SuperApestosos huyeron a la azotea del hospital, en ese lugar se encontraba Takaaki y su doctor conversando

El Plan funciono como esperamos – dijo el Doctor

Si, por ahora marcha muy bien – comento Takaaki

¿O sea que esto fue planeado completamente por ti? - pregunta Butch molesto

Si me fije que ustedes tres estaban ocultos en los arbusto de jardines, así que suponía que estaban esperando y efectivamente era así, yo conocía sus debilidades ya que alguien me las conto todas, así que planee este plan y total que funciono. – respondió Takaaki

¡Niño estúpido! – grito Butch cogiendo por el cuello a Takaaki

¡Cuidado Butch! Hay una luz blanca que viene hacia ti – gritan los otros dos chicos de su pandilla

Ya nos veremos nuevamente – gritaron los Chicos SuperApestosos mientras la luz le pegaba a Takaaki haciendo que se transformara. La vestimenta básicamente era igual que la ropa del hospital la diferencia es que en vez de verde era azul oscuro curiosamente también le salió un chaleco amarillo cerrado con hombreras estilo militar, en la mano izquierda sobre la muñeca tenía un freebis y por ultimo en la cintura un cinturón amarollo similar al de las chicas pero este en vez de tener un compacto circular era más como un teléfono móvil también tenía una P blanca en la tapa de color azul oscuro. El símbolo atrás en la chaleco era una cruz se llamaba así mismo "El Protector de Tokio"

Esto es gracias a ustedes, Chicos SuperApestosos que obtuve superpoderes – dijo Takaaki

Takaaki agarró con su mano derecha el freebis diciendo Escudo Boomerang mientras lanzaba fuertemente ese freebis haciendo que los Chicos SuperApestosos fueran golpeado y del golpe salieron volando.

¿Qué te paso Takaaki-kun? – pregunta el doctor

Si quieres explicaciones vallamos con el Profesor Utonium – respondió Takaaki

¿Esto tiene que ver con las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z? - pregunto el Doctor

Si, Por favor mantener esto en secreto con lo demás médicos, el Profesor es el único que me puede quitar la transformación - dijo Takaaki

Próximo Capitulo: ¡La Gran Reunión!

------------------------------ Notas del Autor --------------------------------------------------

Sé que he usado mucho la palabra Boomerang, pero en este capítulo fue estrictamente necesario para darle un poco de toque del juego llamado Ragnarok Online si se fijan solo puse como armadura el chaleco.

Nota Curiosa: Los Colores si fuera una coincidencia y es ahora que me fijo que son similares a los colores de un Cruzadas (Crussader) en Ragnarok Online.


End file.
